Prom Surprises
by LoveeHeartz
Summary: In New Moon Edward Doesn't Comes back. Bella gets a note from a mystery person asking her to go to prom. She meets him at prom. One-Shot


**Hey, this is my first fanfic well I did try to write a whole story once but I kinda gave up and deleted it, sorry if this sucks. **

**Reviews would be nice? Just let me know what you think even if you just say 'Good' or 'Bad' **

**Laura x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

_Dear Bella _

_Would you accompany me to the prom?_

_I promise I am not Mike or Eric or Tyler. _

_I will meet you inside the hall at midnight._

_Love, Your secret admirer._

I thought back to that letter I had received a week ago, at first I thought it was a joke but I kept getting flowers, gifts and more notes so I thought that maybe it wasn't, I mean why would someone spend that much money on me for a joke?

I wasn't over Edward I don't think I ever would be, but he wasn't coming back so I may as well get on with life.

So here I am now dressed in a midnight blue halter neck dress, the lowest blue heels I could find that matched my dress, my hair was curled and cascaded down my back, I hadn't put on much make up just a clear lip gloss and mascara. I thought I looked alright, pretty even.

Jessica was picking me up and we were going together seeing as both our dates wanted to meet us there.

I stared out the window until Jess arrived; as soon as she did I went downstairs as quick as I could without falling flat on my face, I gave Charlie a hug and told him I wouldn't be back until after midnight before following Jess out into her car, Jess was wearing a knee length purple satin dress. We spent the journey in an uncomfortable silence, both anxious to get to the dance. Her wanting to get to Mike and me wanting to find out who my secret admirer was.

As soon as we got there Jessica ran off to join Mike while I wandered off looking for someone I knew, I waved at Angela, but she was busy dancing with Ben, I felt a stab of pain as I watched them dancing together, it reminded me of the last prom, Edward promised not to leave me, but he did.

I felt tears threatening to spill and blinked to keep them back, I turned to go home, call a taxi or something when…

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Someone walked over to me, he had a mask on but I could tell he was extremely gorgeous, I could see bronze hair sticking out, the exact same shade as Edwards, and could it be him? No of course not, I shook those thoughts out of my head determined not to let my self get hopeful just to be disappointed.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

"Would you like to dance Bella?" He asked. Wait how did he know my name? Unless he was the secret admirer. No he couldn't be, why would someone like him want me?

"I'd love to; I'm not very good though." I replied, He chuckled.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

We swayed to the music, I stared into his eyes, they were a bright green instead of the topaz ones I was hoping for.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You _

"Are you going to tell me who you are?" I whispered into his ear, I had never seen him before, the only person he could be was Edward but that was crazy, Edward left me, why would he be here?

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

"You will just have to wait and see," he whispered back, holding me closer.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

"So you will tell me? At the end of this song?" I asked

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

"Yes Bella I will," his voice turned anxious "I understand if you never want to see me again after you find out who I am,"

"What do you mea-" he cut me off putting his finger on my lips

"I just want you to know that I love you, more than life. I am so sorry Bella I never meant to hurt you. I just didn't want to ruin your life, but I did anyway. But I am selfish Bella I couldn't stay away."

He took his mask off I immediately knew it was him, it was Edward , my hallucinations didn't do him justice, his amazing bronze hair, his white skin, his eyes slowly turning topaz, the dark bruises under his eyes. It was really him!

He led me outside it was a clear night and you could see the stars, he sat down on the grass which was for once dry I sat down beside him.

"Edward?"

"Yes Love?"

Edward is that really you?"

"Bella I am so sorry Please forgive me?"

"Of course, I love you Edward,"

"I love you too,"

"Edward stay with me?"

"Of course,"

"No Edward not just today, Forever…"

"Forever I promise"


End file.
